The Claim (Mindles Behavior)
by corruptwriter
Summary: Princeton love story - intro inside
1. Chapter 1

What started out as a general attraction escalated into an obsession. The more I learned about her, the more I wanted to be in her world and I became her stalker. I know it's wrong but I don't care. I need her and will have her.

She's intelligent, creative, and thoughtful. The most beautiful girl I've seen in my life.

I love watching her during class when I get the chance.

Her green-grey eyes wander to the window often looking up at the sky.

Her chewing gently on her full pink lips.

Her black and blond hair falling over her shoulders.

Her natural deep tan.

When I walk past her and catch the faint smell of her perfume then my eyes travel lower.

Her chest rising slowly with a wonderful view of her cleavage.

Her thick thighs underneath the short uniform skirt.

A few times she's caught me looking at her. Her face emotionless. I would always shift my gaze then look back sometime after and by then her attention was somewhere else.

Sometimes I wonder if she knows how seductive she is. Just her gaze alone drives me crazy.

All of this...and she never says a word.

Schools done for the day. I follow her home. I went so often I naturally know the way there now and I get there before her.

I watch her through her window. I don't watch her change. I don't want to ruin the surprise.

I debate whether or not to go into her room and watch her up close. I might not be able to control myself.

It was pure chance that I met her. She's a student at the Roy Vickerman Academy, and I'm her Honors English teacher.

I, Jacob Perez, have fallen in love with Amaranth Donovan. And nothing will stop me from claiming what's mine...

 **So...I'm still here...this is a story I started a while ago. Also check for _Please Be Mine_. As always I'd love it if you guys left comments. **

**If you feel inclined to do so, please give my twitter a purpose and follow me word_defiant if you wanna know about any of the stories or just bug me to hurry up and update.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Donovan?"

"Here"

My name is Amaranth Sierra Janiya Donovan but I mostly go by Amara or Mars. Originally, I'm from Brazil but however it happened, my parents formed a relationship and when my Dad went back to America, my Mom found out she was pregnant. My Mom died and I moved to America when I was 10 to go live my Dad and two sons he had from another relationship.

I was pretty sheltered growing up and it took me a while to learn to speak English properly. When I lived in Brazil, my family was into trading and had their own businesses so majority of the time I would be around when they were making deliveries and all of the different people that live there. So because of all of that, English is my...5th language. Personally I think I sound like a complete idiot when I talk but relatives tell me I sound adorable.

Reggie and Caleb are my older brothers. Reggie is 19 and he's in college on a Division I Football scholarship. Caleb is 22 and is trying to become a professional MMA fighter. They always took good care of me growing up but now I don't get to see them that often. Same thing goes for my Dad. He was into sports when he was in high school (basketball, football and wrestling) and he became Caleb's trainer and manager so he splits his time between Caleb's matches and Reggie's games which leaves me alone in our massive house.

I got used to it over the years.

In the beginning, I felt a lot of animosity towards all of them for ignoring me and all of my anger slowly built up. The house was a mess and it was like I didn't even live there. So one day I just lost it and I shoulder checked Reggie through a door and he dislocated his shoulder. They didn't forget I was there after that.

But then each of them slowly disappeared out of the house. Anyways, let me tell you more about myself. I just turned 18 and I'm in my senior year of high school. My hair stops near my bra and it's black and blond. My eyes are green-grey and I have a naturally deep tan and I'm 5'5.

I'm pretty friendly but the only real friends I have are my two cousins. I'm on the basketball team, captain and point guard. I've held those two titles since 10th grade. I'm have one of the highest GPA's in the school all because I have no life. I'm a huge geek but I say it proudly.

The bell rings and 4th period ends, it's lunchtime. I spend that hour either in the library or in the gym. The boys basketball team is in there half the time, when they're not I'm in there alone taking shots and running through plays. My younger cousin Felix is on the team and my uncle is the coach of both teams, they give me all of my support.

"Hey Uncle Nate"

"Hey Mars, how's my star doing?"

"Fine. Have you heard from Dad?"

"No. Sorry, you know he's a dunce"

"Right"

"Hey, do me a favor? Please smack some sense into my son. He's making me age 3 times faster"

"No problem"

I turned to the court full of boys in practice jerseys and looked for Felix. No one really knows that we're related, there's no resemblance whatsoever. He's 6'4, dark skinned with brown eyes and still rocks braids from time to time. We don't make it a big deal for people to know but it doesn't help that they think we're an item.

I spotted him with a couple of guys on the other side of the gym. I'm familiar with the team so I just went right over and yanked Felix over to the bleachers but not before Lucas Everett blocked my way.

"Hey Donny"

"Everett"

"Come on be nice"

"What do you want?"

"Tell me something. When are you going to drop him and come be my number one fan? We could be great together"

"How many times do we have to go through this? Felix and I aren't together and there will never be any you and I" I said and walked around him

I walked up the steps with Felix and sat down.

"So what did you do this time?"

"I don't even know. I come downstairs this morning and as soon as he see me, it's like somebody pissed in his cornflakes or something"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I haven't done anything. I've been getting to practice early. Going to class on time. I've been doing most of my homework. I even stopped trying to educate on what it's like to be in 2013 instead of 1913. I can't figure out what his attitude is about. It's not like a few months ago when was going on about how I'm testing his..."

"Patience?"

His head dropped down.

"What?"

"I had my Bio test yesterday"

"And?"

"Dotson probably told him I didn't do too good"

"There we go. What have you been doing besides not studying?"

"Look. I've been trying. Everyone can't be smart like you"

"Don't bring me into this. You know why my grades are so high"

"Yeah"

"Felix, it's not a terrible idea to get a tutor. It doesn't mean you're stupid, you're just stuck and confused. And if Uncle sees that you're putting in some effort, he'll back off and calm down"

"So how about you tutor me?"

"We tried that. It didn't work. The school has people who can tutor you whenever you have time. Go ask about it in the library"

"Alright. I'll go see about that after school"

"Good"

"Now it's my turn to help you"

"With what? "

"Mom wants to try and convince your Dad to let her put you in finishing school"

"Like that's going to happen. If he agrees to that, I am burning the house down"

"I fully believe that. You aren't the type to give empty threats. I think you're crazy"

"I'll take that as a compliment. Crazy people aren't boring"

He laughed. "This is why I can't stay in a bad mood for long"

"Are you guys going to Reggie's game next week?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"I don't know"

"C'mon. You're his sister, you should be the main one there. The last time we went to a game he told us that he hadn't seen or heard from you in over a month"

"It's just hard for me sometimes. I can make it to Reggie and Caleb's events but none of them have come to a single game for me"

"Have they ever told you why?"

"Reggie is caught between basketball, school and his part time job. Caleb is traveling, always training and doing interviews and his matches. Dad is his manager and trainer, he can't just leave when he's such a crucial part of Caleb's team. That's what I've been hearing for the last 3 years"

"Seriously? I heard that Caleb's been in town several times this month and Reggie goes out to the club downtown a lot. I'm not really surprised. I was always easy to forget. And Dad paid more attention to the boys than me"

We didn't speak for a while. All you could hear was shouting and the ball bouncing down the court.

I looked down at my watch. It was almost 1:15, lunch would be over soon.

"I'm gonna go. I have English next period and I need to go to my locker"

"Alright cuz. I'll see you later"

I hopped down the bleachers and cut across the court with Lucas sending cat calls my way. I flipped him off and slipped through the door.

I went to my locker and put in the combination. When the door opened, a piece of paper fell out. It looked like a letter. I figured I would read it later, grabbed my English binder and textbook then made my way upstairs. I was always early to class for no reason. I sit right next to the window on the far side of the room.

I opened the door and found Mr. Perez cleaning the dry erase board. His head turned in my direction and he smiled at me. Mr. Perez is the youngest teacher here and by far the most popular. He's only 22 which gives some of the girls here the idea that they can get with him.

I don't know much about the dress code for teachers but I'm pretty sure that he's going against a few. His hair is something to look at and he dresses really casual but he still gives off the teacher vibe.

Today he had on a grey button down with a white tee underneath, khakis and some boots.

"Hey Amaranth"

"Hi Mr. Perez"

He was the only person that called me by my full name but I didn't mind. I walked past his desk and went to my seat. I started putting my things down but then my bag tipped over and everything scattered around.

I bent over to pick them up. After a couple minutes I got everything back in the bag. I stood up and dusted my legs off. I turned around and Mr. Perez was standing right in front of me.

He chuckled. "Sorry. You turned around before I could say anything"

He sat on the desk across from me. "Do you mind staying after class for a few minutes? There's something I would like to discuss with you"

"Sure? "

"You aren't in any trouble, if that's what you're thinking. It's just something that might interest you. Okay?"

I nodded.

"Good. Now I hope you're ready for a surprise test"

Jacob

I was in class cleaning off the board when the door opened. And there was my angel. I know that sounds really extra but just seeing her makes my day better and causes me to smile.

We greeted each other and I watched her walk to her seat. Her bag fell off her shoulder and she bent over to pick her things up. From where I was standing, I had a perfect view of her skirt going higher up her legs. If it moved anymore her panties might show.

My gaze was stuck on her. The devil on my shoulder was telling me to lock the door and take her right there but I brushed it off. I can't do it like this, I need her to want it.

I walked over to her right as she was getting up and as she turned around she jumped when she saw me. I told her I wanted to speak with her after class and she looked suspicious. And when I mentioned a surprise test I saw the corners of her mouth twitch.

I knew the test wouldn't phase her because she's my best student. Both academically and behavior wise. She always pays attention to the lesson and never speaks while I'm teaching. Frankly she rarely spoke at all.

Class started and everyone was busy with the test. This was one of those opportunities where I get to watch her. She was propping up on her left arm staring down at the paper and her right leg was swaying slowly.

15 minutes later she was done and her attention is outside the window. I have no clue what her eye is on but she's always looking at it.

The final bell rings and the class empties out almost instantly. Amaranth collected her things and walked over to my desk.

"So...what did you want to talk to me about, Mr. Perez "

"Well the principal came up with a few options for the students to earn community services and add some extra curricular activities for graduation and their college applications. One option was that the teacher's get a student from one of their classes to be a Teachers Assistant"

"A Teachers Assistant? "

"Yes. You would be grading papers and tests, helping with lessons, running errands. Things like that"

"For how long?"

"For the remainder of the school year. It would've started at the very beginning of the semester but he had to run it by the Superintendent, the School Board and the PTA"

"Okay. So you want me to be your TA?"

I smiled. "Yes. Out of all my students, to me you seem to be the most capable. Do you think you'd be up for it? "

"Yeah. It doesn't seem like it'd be too difficult. And besides I have nothing else to do with my time other than basketball so why not"

"Great. So take this to the office. They'll explain everything to you better than me and work out your schedule with you so that there aren't any issues. Okay?" I handed her my referral slip.

"Sure. Is that it?"

"Pretty much"

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Perez"

I waved at her as she walked out the door.

I grabbed my stuff and walked out the school and to my car. I drove over to her house as the sun was beginning to set and waited for her to get home. Almost an hour later I saw her pull into the driveway. I gave it another 20 minutes before I got out of my car and headed to her back yard.

The was a small patio connected to her room and I would sit on one of the chairs out there. Amaranth was sitting against her headboard doing her homework. Tonight she had on a shirt that looked like those old button up pajamas guys used to wear in the 30's or something. It wasn't buttoned so I could see her matching bra and panties, red and black with pink hearts.

Some time later, she put everything away and disappeared out her room for a little while and came back with some food. She watched TV and ate but I could see her eyes drift over to her desk once in a while before finally getting up and walking over there.

She laid back on her bed and studied a piece of paper. It looked like she read it a few more times, put on her nightstand and cut off the lights.

I stayed a little longer then left and went home.


	3. Chapter 3

Amaranth

It was my free period and I was in the library "studying". My eyes were passing over the words but I wasn't really reading them.

I was mostly in the library just to kill time until school was over. Then I'd go see what Mr. Perez wanted me to do today.

I actually like doing this TA thing. It gives me something else to do and I like hanging out with Mr. Perez. He's pretty funny and oddly enough we have a lot in common. I guess in a way you could call us friends.

I grabbed my stuff and walked out the library. I turned a corner to the stairs. While I was going up I ran into my other cousin Natalie.

"Hey"

"Hey. Whatcha doing?"

"Going to see Mr. Perez. Remember I told you that I'm his assistant?"

"Right. You know a lot of girls are feeling some type of way because you get to be alone with him. They say you're lucky"

"They making it seem like something is gonna happen between us. I'm getting credit for this, lucky my ass. He's a teacher. They do know he get arrested for even touching one of the wrong way, right?"

"But you can't front, Mr. Perez is mad sexy"

"Whatever. I have other things to deal with"

"Okay. But this discussion isn't over. We will have a long talk about boys"

"Yeah okay. I'll see you later"

"Bye"

I walked the rest of the way to the classroom. Mr. Perez was sitting at his desk with a couple stacks of paper around him.

"Hey Mr. Perez"

"Hey buddy. We're grading midterms so be prepared to catch a slight case of carpal tunnel, okay?"

I laughed a little. We spent close to an hour grading the tests and managed to get through more than half of them.

"I'm taking a break" I said flinging my pen and stretching

"Me too"

He pulled a bag out from under the desk.

"I got food. You want some?"

"Sure. What do you have?"

"Junk"

I snatched the bag away from him.

"That is mine, y'know"

"I do but you gave me a shitty answer so I had to look in the bag myself"

"Language"

I glanced at him. "You should be the last person saying that. I heard what you said yesterday during class"

He leaned back in his chair and smirked. "You did?"

"Of course I did. My hearing is really good. What did you say again? Oh I think it was... Esta perra me tiene jodido. Is that right?"

He laughed but didn't respond, he just looked at me.

"You're not slick"

I pulled out a bag of Doritos and gave him the rest back.

"Who were you talking about?"

"Deanna"

He didn't have to say anything else. Deanna always doing some next shit.

I thought back to when school started and that stunt she tried to pull with her outfit or lack thereof. He sent her to the office with the quickness.

I started giggling by accident and he looked at me funny.

"What you laughing at ?"

"Nothing. I just remembered something...can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"What were you like in high school? I know it wasn't _too_ long ago but I was just wondering if you were the same as you are now"

"How am I?"

"A butt head"

He rolled his eyes.

"Not much has changed. I was an English freak and had good grades. I danced and was into movies a lot. Everybody knew me but I mostly hung around with 3 dudes I knew since elementary"

"So you were popular?"

"Yeah kinda by association though. My boys were in the spotlight more than me. But I had a lot of girls on me since I looked so good. I mean..." he drifted off gesturing to himself

"Stop lying"

"I'm not, I'm being serious"

"You're not that cute"

He chuckled. "But you still think I'm cute though"

"I didn't say that"

"You don't have to. I can see it by how you look at me"

"Excuse you. I'm not like the rest of the girls in this school, okay?"

"I've noticed. Anti social, staring off into space, refusing to do group projects and a whole bunch of other stuff. You don't like people do you? "

"I like certain people"

"So what? Do people have to meet certain standards for you to like them?"

"Not really. It's just the vibe I get from you and the type of person I see you are"

"Then what about me?"

"What?"

"Do you like me?"

"Yeah...but you're still a butt head"

"Okay. Um there isn't that many tests left to grade. You can go on home, I'll do the rest this weekend"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I got it. It's part of the reason I get paid. Besides it's Friday, wouldn't you want to be at home starting your weekend?"

"No. I don't have anything to do..." I looked at him suspiciously

"What?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me because you have a date or something?"

"No. I'm hanging with my boys tonight, if you must know. I just thought you'd have better things to do than be stuck here with me"

"Well I don't. But I guess I could go home, it is getting kinda late"

I started putting my stuff away and he did the same.

"Then I guess I'll see you on Monday, early for class like always?"

"Yup. Don't get too drunk tonight" I called behind me as I walked to the door

I could heard him laughing as I left the room.

I drove home to my empty house and went straight to my room to change then ordered some Chinese food.

I ate in my room like I always did and watched reruns from one of my favorite cartoons.

A little while later my phone buzzed and I knew who it was. A couple weeks ago I found a letter in my locker. It was from some guy at the school. He told me he liked me and wanted us to get to know each other more. His number was on the bottom of the paper

I texted him the next day and we've been talking since then. He won't tell me what his name is or what he looks like so I can't figure out who he is.

I only tried guessing one time but that was to make sure it wasn't Lucas. If it was, he was getting a kick to the face the next time I saw him.

Whoever this guy is, he's really sweet, funny and apparently really smart. He texts me everyday, sometimes during school.

 _ **Hey cutie ;)**_

Me: _Hey stranger_

 _ **I'm not a stranger. You kno a lot about me, so we're friends.**_

 _Me: Yea well normally if two people are friends, they each kno the other's name nd what they look like. I dnt._

 _ **If I told you then this wouldn't be as fun and you might try and find me**_

 _Me: Would that be bad? Besides even if I knew your first name, I might not find you. There's like over 500 people at this school._

 _ **True but I want you to see me for who I am first. It's all part of my plan to make you fall in love with me :)**_

 _Lol is that so?_

 _ **Yep although I think if you saw me you'd fall in love with me anyway. I'm just that sexy**_

 _We'll see. But I'd still like to have something to call you_

 _ **What about Daddy?**_

 _No. Try again. Besides you have to earn that name_

 _ **That wouldn't be too hard ;)**_

 _You're a trip. But I'm serious. Pleaseeee? :(_

 _ **Okay. Call me Princeton. Does that make you happy?**_

 _Yes..._

 _ **Good. Now I have a question**_

 _What?_

 _ **What do you have on for me tonight?**_

 _XD Stop it. That is info you dnt get Princeton_

 _ **Why? D:**_

 _There's things I dnt kno so there'd be things you dnt kno. Nd when it's the right time you won't have to ask, you can just look_

 _ **Is that a promise?**_

 _Maybe_

Jacob

I drove home to my apartment. I changed into different clothes and relaxed.

An hour later, there was heavy knocking at my door that turned into a beat.

"Stop banging on my damn door" I yelled

"I will when you open it"

I flung it open to reveal the 3 clowns I call friends. Craig, Rayan and Chresanto.

"See, told you"

"Just get in here"

We sat down in the living room. They brought pizzas with them. We started talking about random stuff and watching TV.

"I gotta tell y'all something"

"What?"

"Remember when we were in school and I had a thing for that girl Tierra?"

"Yeah. You were into her something serious"

"More like obsessed"

"True. You knew _everything_ about that girl. And after all that, you found out she was an undercover hoe"

"That shit was crazy"

"Yeah. I know I pretty much stalked her"

"So what's going on?"

"I'm kinda doing it again"

"You're stalking...again?"

"Yeah"

"Who?"

"One of my students" I mumbled

"What?"

"She's one of my students, okay?"

"Wait. Pause. So what you're saying is, you have feelings for a girl that you teach. A girl that is still in high school. Are you serious? "

"Come on, dude. You know if somebody found out you going to jail right?"

I scratched my neck. "Yeah. I know what might happen"

"I wanna know when all this started"

I sighed. "When I started working there a few years ago, I saw her. But none of this really started till school started this year when she got put in my Honors English class"

"How old is she?"

"18"

"Is this as bad as your Tierra crush or..?"

"No...it's worse"

"How much are we talking?"

"I've been going to her house and watching her through her window. I got her to be my assistant. I put a note in her locker...and I texted her before you got here"

"You have her _number_? Are you insane?"

"She doesn't know it's me. I made it seem like I'm a student there"

"Jacob..."

"I know. Okay. I've taken it really far but I couldn't stop myself. She makes me lose control and I love it. And the thing is we get along so well that it's like I'm not her teacher"

My phone chimed. I stood up and walked over to it.

 _Did you fall asleep on me, Princeton?_

 _ **No. I got distracted.**_

"I know it's completely wrong but I can't let this go"

 _By what?_

 _ **I was thinking about how beautiful you looked today. Your skirt looked kinda high tho...not that I mind ;)**_

 _Do you watch me a lot?_

 _ **All the time**_

 _Why?_

 _ **I can't help it, you're that interesting.**_

 _Well what you call interesting, others call crazy_

 _ **Then I guess that depends on the definition of crazy you use and what it means to you**_

 _I guess you're right. How do you get any work done if you're watching me so much?_

 _ **I do pretty well actually. And with you staring out the window all the time, you wouldn't notice**_

"Do you love her?"

"Yeah...I do. Actually I might be _in_ love with her"

 _So we have class together?_

 _ **Yes**_

 _How many?_

 _ **Just one**_

 _Then I guess you'll see me on Monday_


	4. Chapter 4

Amaranth

Whenever there's going to be a game, school gets dismissed earlier. Today we have a home game.

I didn't have anything to do for about two hours and I didn't feel like going home so I was basically wandering around the building.

I went upstairs to Mr. Perez's class. I wasn't really expecting him to be there but he was.

"Knock Knock"

"Hey"

"What are you doing here? I thought you would have left already like everybody else"

"Nah. I'm going to the game so I figured I should stay and do my some leftover work. What are you still doing here?"

"I wasn't in the mood of going home. Do you need help with anything? I'm kinda bored"

"Sure. You could sort these for me" He said gesturing to some papers and folders

"Okay"

We both spent some time in silence before I spoke up.

"Can I get your opinion on something?"

"Sure"

"Okay. So this guy left a letter in my locker a while back saying that he likes me and wants to get to know me better. He gave me his number and we've been texting back and forth for almost 2 months, talking about anything and everything. Following so far?"

"Yeah"

"Now what's bothering me is that I know anything about him besides two major things: his name and what he looks like. Apparently we have a class together but he won't tell me which one. Part of me feels like this is some joke. How am I supposed to know that he's real when all I got is a nickname?"

"Did he give you a reason why he's not telling you?"

"He said he wants me to see him for who he really is first?"

"Okay. So that could mean a few things. One is exactly what you might be thinking, that this is all some joke. It could also mean he might be mostly looked at for his looks or what he has and wants someone to look at what's important"

"That makes sense. A lot of kids here get judged on how much money they have or how popular they are. And he could be up high on the social pedestal for either"

"Exactly. He could be looking for someone that won't use him. And then there's also the idea that you might already know who he is...and thinks you might turn him down so he's going about it this way"

"I guess I could understand that. But how long does he plan on hiding from me?"

"That's up to him. Whenever the time feels right, you'll get your answer. You just have to be patient"

I sighed. "Fine"

"So. I'm guessing you like him otherwise this wouldn't be bothering you so much, right?"

"Yeah. I do like him...a lot actually"

"Good. Now just keep that in mind and the time will go by really fast"

I looked over at the clock. I had used up that extra time here. It didn't even feel that long.

"I gotta get going. I have to get ready for the game. I can finish the rest of this tomorrow"

"Sure, no problem. I'll see you at the game"

"Okay. And thanks for listening to me"

"You're welcome"

I went on down to the locker room and took my time changing. The whole time I was thinking about what Mr. Perez said. After a while, more and more of the team showed up.

Then we went out to the court for the warm ups. I fixed my hair into a ponytail and started stretching.

Every now and then people would yell my name and I'd wave back. Natalie told me that when I play, I act more like a guy. That could be true but considering how extra feminine she is, she would think that.

Soon the time came for the game to start. The team was gathered around the bench and my uncle as he going over reminders and the first couple of plays. I glanced up in the bleachers and as usual the only people I see are Felix and my aunt who waved at me.

I looked around some more. Natalie was with the cheerleaders doing their thing before the game. And I saw Mr. Perez with a couple other teachers.

The horn blew meaning it was time to start. We walked onto the court and as the cheerleaders were moving over to the sidelines, Natalie gave me a quick hug. Both teams shook hands got into position.

I stood with the ref and the girl from the other school waiting for the jump ball. He blew the whistle and tossed the ball in the air.

I send it back towards my team and the game starts.

Jacob

I walk to the parking lot saying goodbye to students as I passed them. They were lingering a little because they were excited from our school winning.

The score was 67-30

Amaranth scored more than half of those points herself. She's so quick and is good at stealing the ball.

I made it to my car and noticed a piece of paper resting on my windshield.

I read the note and I froze.

 **Monkey see...**

 **Monkey do...**

 **You stalk her...**

 **And I stalk you...**

 **There's more to this game...**

 **So you'll hear from me soon...**

 **Just remember one thing...**

 **I'm always watching you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Finding that note on my car seriously creeped me out. I was being extra careful or so I thought. They know about Amaranth. Why are they watching me and what do they want?

Anyways as usual I'd spend my time watching Amaranth through her seeing her walk around at home in barely any clothes and spending time with her after school, I was always on the verge of giving into my lust but I managed to keep myself in check.

Over these past couple of months we've gotten closer. Someone can lie and tell you what they think you want to hear but their eyes or body language speaks the truth.

Most of the time, her smile doesn't reach her eyes. All the nights I've watched her, she's always home alone. She's mentioned her family a couple times but you can tell she doesn't like bringing them up.

It was a Saturday and I asked Amaranth if she minded coming to school to help me fix the room up for next week which was Parent's Week.

I was looking through the stacks of posters and student work trying to figure out what goes where. I just randomly looked up and saw her sitting on top of a desk. I didn't notice her come in.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough"

I straightened up and looked at her.

"What are you wearing?"

She had on a Aztec print hoodie, white denim cutoffs and sandals.

Amaranth looked at herself then back at me. "What? You didn't think I'd come here in my uniform, did you?"

"No. It's just a little weird. I'm used to seeing you in your uniform" _**Or in your bra and panties**_

"Can't say the same thing for you though, since you dress like you don't work here"

"It's called being comfortable. And I'm 22. Just because I'm a teacher, don't think I'm going to dress like I'm 67"

She smirked. "You didn't have to get all sensitive"

"I'm not. I'm just saying I'm not old so I don't have to dress like it"

"Okay. So, what are we doing?"

We got to work putting stuff on the walls and arranging the room. We were almost finished and took a break.

"How's your little boyfriend?"

I could see her trying to hide a smile.

"He's fine. And he isn't my boyfriend"

"Then what is he?"

She shrugged.

"Getting any closer to actually seeing him?"

"Not really"

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know"

"When's the last time you talked to him?"

"Couple days ago. He seems kinda busy. I didn't want to bother him"

She turned to pick up scraps of paper off the floor and I got a good view of her butt while she was bent over.

I watched her carry everything to the trash can then try and pull down her shorts.

That's not going to help.

She looked back at me.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah"

"Oops" I looked away.

"Why are you watching me?"

"I wasn't trying to. My eyes just went that way. I am a guy, in case you forgot"

"Mmhmm"

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Say it"

"Don't worry about it" she said laughing

I threw a marker and it caught her in the thigh.

"Ow. Why are you throwing stuff at me?"

"Cuz you're keeping secrets"

"I don't have to tell you if I don't want to. Besides, who says you tell me everything"

"But you're supposed to be my friend. And friends don't keep secrets" I said while walking over to her

"So we're friends now?"

"Yeah. Or at least I thought so"

"But you're my teacher"

"I am. But I'm only a few years older than you and your graduating this year. So I don't think there's anything wrong with us being friends"

She rolled her eyes but smiled "Fine. We can be friends. You better hope none of these girls find out about this. I'm not trying to go to jail for hurting somebody kids"

I chuckled. "I got you"

"And don't try those puppy dog eyes with me again" she said pointing at me

"And you keep your hand out of my face" I said grabbing it

"Okay"

"So now that we got that settled... you gonna tell what you were thinking or nah?"

She laughed.

"I was just wondering when is the last time you got some, since you were staring so hard"

This time I rolled my eyes. "Man...I'll be honest, it's been a while"

"How long is a while? A couple weeks? A month? Two?"

"Longer than that..."

"Aww, poor baby"

She laughing again, falling into my chest.

Amaranth calmed down some and stood up. I brushed the hair away from her face.

She looked up at me and we stared at each other.

That's when I noticed how close we were. There was less than an inch between us. I had one hand holding her face and the other holding her hand.

She seemed to realize that too cause she blushed and looked the other way.

I backed away and _slowly_ let go of her hand.

"Um...I...I'll be right back" she said and left the room

Amaranth

I had to get out of there.

"Um...I...I'll be right back"

I don't know what that was.

My face was hot, my heart was going crazy and I felt slightly lightheaded.

I fled to the nearest bathroom.

Trying to calm down was the only thing on my mind right now. I cut the water on and splashed water onto my face. Looking into the mirror, there was no mistaking my bright red cheeks.

No one has ever made me feel like this before.

While I was in the middle of trying to process what happened and what could've happened, I felt my phone vibrate.

I sat in the window sill and pulled it out of my pocket. It said I had 2 voicemails and 3 text messages.

The first one was surprisingly from Dad.

 _Hey princess, how's my little ankle breaker. Your uncle sent me a video of your last game. I know that I say it all the time but I'm sorry I can't be there to see it in person and the same thing goes for Caleb. We don't mean to be gone so much but this is what your brother wants to do and you know better than anyone that he'll get into serious trouble if I'm not around to keep an eye on him. And please, talk to Reggie. He keeps calling saying you're ignoring him. Anyways, I gotta get back but I'll call again soon. I love you._

Next was Caleb

 _Hey Mari. Just calling to check up on you. I've called a couple times and you haven't answered.I know you're mad and I'm really sorry. I guess I'm not being much of an older brother. I'm the reason Dad isn't never home and we don't come and see you as much we should. Things are starting to die down so hopefully we can come home soon and I'll try to make it up to you._

My first text was from Natalie

 **Sissy! Come over later. I miss you. And I need help with my paper.**

The other two were from Princeton

 **9:17 AM**

 **Hey beautiful. Sorry I haven't texted you in a while. I got caught up with some stuff. Don't think I forgot about you because that's impossible. You're always on my mind. I hope your not too mad at me.**

 **12:03 PM**

 **I know I always talk about staying a mystery whenever you bring up meeting but lately it's been driving me a little crazy. I've never spoken to you at school and I love that I get to text you but I want to hear your voice when you're talking directly to me. So if you're up to it...would you mind if I called you later?**

So I'm not the most feminine girl most of the time, but right now I was giggling like an idiot.

 _I'd love that. I'll be home around 9, so maybe 10?_

 **10 it is, not a minute later.**

I calmed myself down and made my way back to the classroom. Mr. Perez was back at his desk doing some more work. I went over and sat back on the table and started digging through my bag for the snacks I had.

"What's got you all happy?"

A giggled slipped out involuntarily. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah. It's all over your face"

"He texted me...and he wants to call me later"

"Good for you. You gonna boo lovin' on the phone all night, aren't you?"

"I am not"

"You don't have to lie"

"Whatever. Are we finished?"

"Yeah. Everything is basically done. Anything else I can do on Monday "

"Okay. Then I'm gonna go. My cousin needs help with her paper"

"I'm leaving too. I can walk you to your car, if that's okay?"

"Sure"

We get to the car and I unlock the door. I leaned over to toss my bag onto passenger seat. I looked back and he was staring at my ass again.

I laughed. "You got to stop doing that. Go smash a random and get it out of your system already"

He smiled. "I'm busy"

"You can't be that busy"

I turned around.

He shrugged. "It's called having a job"

"Whatever. Just do something, for your sake"

"Okay"

I turned back around to get in my car but he stopped me.

"What?"

"Can I have a hug? Please?"

"Okay"

He pulls me into a hug and I can't help but notice how warm he is. Then he I noticed he wasn't planning on letting go any time soon.

"Let me go, Jacob. I have to go" I said leaning back to look at him

He had this huge kool-aid smile on his face.

"What?"

"You called me Jacob"

"Well that is your name. And we're supposed to be friends right? I'm not gonna call you Mr. Perez, silly"

"Good"

I was finally released and I got in my car. He closed my door as I put the key in the ignition.

I waved to him as I drove off.

Jacob

I walked over to my car feeling super happy and excited.

But then I saw another piece of paper under my windshield wiper.

I opened it up and it was a picture of Amaranth outside her house with words written over it.

 _ **Is she worth your job? Your freedom?**_

 _ **Are you willing to do anything for her?**_


	6. Chapter 6

? Pov

I watched him as he stood in the shower. Leaning on the wall for support. Moaning and groaning his head off while he relieved himself for the 3rd time today.

"Amaranth" slipping past his lips constantly. I learned his routine. Slow... Top to bottom... Fast... Top... Slow... Fast... Top to bottom... Then his knees would get weak from being on the edge so he'd slide down the wall till he hit the shower seat.

Biting his lip, his head falls back and his arm is going the fastest it can go. A couple more and he climaxed.

He sits for a moment collecting himself before washing up. He goes into his room, gets dressed then climbs into bed and grabs his phone.

He looked at it, put it down then picked it back up.

"I have to call her" I heard him mumble

I chuckled while I turned off my monitor. He has no idea what I have planned for him.

Amaranth

I was a mess.

As soon as I got home, I started panicking. I didn't know what to do with myself.

I took a long bath to see if that would help me relax and spent a lot of time rubbing on my lotion before I got dressed.

Now I was sitting in the middle of my bed braiding my hair. I looked over at the clock. It was almost time.

As soon as I got to the end, my phone started ringing. I could see his name on the screen.

I took a gigantic deep breath before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful"

Just the sound of his voice was making my face turn red.

"Hey Princeton"

"How are you?"

"I'm good. What about you?"

"Well I finally get to talk to you so I'm doing real good"

I giggled.

"Why can't you talk to me in school? I'm not that scary"

"I know. It's just I didn't know how to come at you. I see the way you treat Lucas"

"That's because he's a dog. Lucas is just a creep and I don't think he really likes me, more like the idea of me. You're different"

"How?"

"Well you have a real personality and a functioning brain, first of all. And no matter what I'm talking about, you really listen to me. You don't just focus on how I look, you see me"

I realized I had been babbling and started to get embarrassed.

"Um...b-but I mean if you're as cute as you say you are, shouldn't I be the one who's intimidated? Girls are probably all over you"

"You're cute when you're nervous"

"Shut up"

He chuckled. "But seriously, I don't care about any girl except you"

"And I don't want any other guy"

"Oh. So you starting to like me, huh?"

"I thought it was obvious. It is to other people"

"Like who?"

"You know , right? I talk to him all the time when I'm working with him and I've mentioned you a couple times"

"You must really like me then if you're talking about me to a teacher"

I giggled.

"Is that a yes?"

"It is"

"Good"

We talked and flirted until 2 in the morning.

I woke up at 11 and naturally I was beyond exhausted from staying up super late so I said fuck it and decided to not go to school.

I went into the kitchen and started making myself some breakfast. By the time I was done, I had enough food to feed three people but being the fat girl that I am I ate it all then went into a food coma on the couch.

I don't know how much time had passed but I woke to somebody poking me in the ribs.

I rolled over to see my Dad looking down at me.

"Look who's back" I said then proceeded to try and fall back asleep

"I guess you're not happy to see me"

I sighed and sat up. "I am happy to see you Dad. I'm just really tired. But could you really blame me if I weren't? How am I supposed to feel when I wake up in an empty house and come back to it the same way that I left it everyday. I go months without seeing you and I can never get ahold of you guys. Doesn't even feel like I matter anymore"

I was trying not cry but I failed. "I put on this front like everything is ok, but it's not. I can't keep going on like this. I need you guys"

My Dad sat down and hugged me to his chest until I stopped crying. I left a big spot on his chest but clearly it didn't bother him. He rubbed my back while I calmed down and it was written all over his face how guilty he felt.

"What kind of father am I to make his little girl cry? I haven't been there for you and made you feel unimportant. All I can do is ask you to try and forgive me and let me find some way to make it up to you. Do you think you can do that?"

I nodded. "Yeah"

"Thank you"

He kissed my on my forehead and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Where's Caleb?"

"I don't know. We separated at the airport, he said he had to go do something and that he'd meet me at the house"

In that instant we heard the door being opened and banging against the wall and heard Caleb yell "DELIVERY!"

He came around the corner with his arms full of stuff and dropped everything either on the couch or the floor.

"What is all of this?"

"Presents"

I looked at what he brought home.

A giant teddy bear.

Flowers.

Some food from one of my favorite restaurants

A few pairs of shoes I've been wanting for the longest.

A bag from MAC and one from Sephora.

And two bags of clothes.

"I was with you two hours ago. How in the hell did you manage to get all of this?" my Dad asked

He smirked and shrugged. "I get stuff done, y'know that"

I checked out the clothes and shoes.

"Everything is the right size. How do you even know what size I wear?"

"I was on Skype with Nat while I was shopping. She picked everything out, I just paid for it"

Made sense. She knew what I liked.

"You can't buy my forgiveness Caleb"

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, I know. I was just hoping this would make it a little easier for you to consider it"

"I appreciate you trying at least. I guess it's a start"

"So is this like a maybe or..."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. But it's gonna take more than a few hundred dollars worth of stuff for me to completely forgive you"

"Consider it done. It's more like a like a stack, just saying"

"You spent 1000 dollars in 2 hours?"

You could hear the exasperation in my Dad's voice.

"It was for Mari"

"Fine. I'm gonna let it slide, only because it was for your sister"

I chuckled.

"Y'know Caleb, if this MMA thing doesn't work out, I think you'd do great as an assistant or a personal shopper"

"C'mere you"

He gave me a bone crushing hug.

"So what's the move for tonight?"

"I think Reggie has another game tonight"

My Dad looked at me.

"Would you want to go?"

I didn't even try to hide my attitude.

"I don't know"

"Not gonna be that easy, huh?"

"Reggie is the main one I'm mad at. He isn't that far away but doesn't come back to visit me or try and come to my games"

"That's true. I've been meaning to talk to him about that. Since we aren't here, he should be the one checking on you"

"How about you this. Go with us tonight to support your brother and after the game you can lay into him"

I thought about it for a second.

"Ok sure"

"Nice. The game starts at 8, so go get ready"

Two hours later...

I was still in my feelings but I got dressed to go to the game. I gave myself double braids and y'know slayed the face real quick.

I decided on a white crop top, high waisted shorts and some blue Vans. And I had one of Reggie's spare letterman jackets with our last name and the number on his uniform: 26.

My dad and Reggie were already downstairs so once I got down there we left.

When we got there it didn't take long for us to find a parking spot. We headed towards the football field and found a spot a few rows up in the stands. All the pregame stuff was going on, the band, the cheerleaders and mascot.

Then it was time for the teams to come onto the field. Reggie wasn't that hard to spot and it wasn't even because of his number. He was just freakishly tall and wide. Caleb and my dad were tall too. I'm the small one in the family.

After he glanced up and he noticed us and waved. And when he saw that I was here too he got extra hype.

So the game goes on. By halftime, the scores even. The cheerleaders came back out and did their thing. Second half and here's where things start to pick up. Reggie's team starts taking the lead.

Then in the last minute of the game, the ball is spiraling through the air. It didn't look like anybody was gonna make it in time to catch to ball. But then Reggie shows up and pulls some Odell Beckham type shit and caught it.

So they won.

The whole stadium erupts in cheers.

Games over now and people are still all over the place excited about what happened at the game. My dad and Caleb went to go wait in the car while I waited to unload on Reggie at the edge of the parking lot by one of the side doors.

A few minutes later Caleb came out and walked straight over to me.

"Hey Mari"

"Hey"

"Where's Dad and Cal?"

"In the car. We need to talk, Reg"

"Shoot"

"Why don't you come see me?"

"I have a lot of practice. And college is different to high school, I can't just-"

"Don't give me that. I know that college is different compared to high school and you have to go practice. I guess going out partying is way more interesting than spending time with your sister, right?"

"It's not that at all"

"Then what is it, Reggie? I play sports too and I made the time to come see you play. But ever since you got into college, you haven't been to any of my games"

He kept silent.

"What's going on Reggie?"

He sighed. "I don't have a reason. I guess I'm just being stupid"

"Maybe a little"

We both laughed.

"Look. I'm sorry I haven't been showing you the same support you were giving me. I honestly just got caught up with everything going on here. You're my sister and I wasn't making you a priority"

"And I probably could've handled it differently instead of ignoring you. I was just really angry"

"I get it. I can't blame you for acting that way. I appreciate you coming tonight even though you were upset with me"

"Well it was mostly so I could tear you a new one but I'm glad I came. I got to see you do some crazy ish firsthand"

"Yeah. That one was for you. I'm still tryna think of a name for it"

"You're naming it like you're gonna be able to do it again"

"That's because I will. I've been practicing it. It's gonna be my signature thing, like the touchdown dance"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever"

I opened my arms asking for a hug which he quickly gave.

Reggie's one those humongous dudes who look scary but are really just some big teddy bears. I'm so small I only reach his abdomen.

I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Are you coming home with us?"

"Yeah. Let me go get my bag real quick"

I stayed put while he ran inside.

I was just looking around at anything when all of a sudden something collide with my head and back making fall to the ground.


End file.
